


Recordings of a Lifetime

by Every_Fandom_Trash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I couldn’t help myself, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, just a little at the end, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Every_Fandom_Trash
Summary: Peter Parker loves to sing and play piano.Peter Parker doesn’t like to be caught on camera.The Avengers like to catch Peter on camera.





	Recordings of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_for_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_for_me/gifts).



> This is for the prompt I found on write_for_me’s prompt list. It kinda got away from me, but I think it turned out great. I, also, decided to merge two of the prompts together.

_The camera flared to life, capturing a boy sitting on the ceiling. Earphone chords dangled around his head in a precarious way, swaying along with the bobbing of his head. The zoom feature was used on the camera, focusing on the boys face that was contemplating. Noise was heard to the left of the camera._

_“Shh!” A female voice quickly shushed as quietly as possible. A couple seconds or shuffling later and a new voice was added to the mix,_

_“What, Nat?” The voice was distinctly male, and clearly slightly annoyed. Presumably Nat’s finger raised in view of the camera, pointing at the boy upside down on the ceiling. The male let out a soft ‘oh’ and a chuckle._

_“Hey Clint,” the male hummed to show he heard, “How much you want to bet Peter’ll start to sing?”_

_Clint sighed, “I don’t do bets against you anymore, never again. Let me text the others. Tony’s always ready to bet.”_

_A couple seconds go by and Peter starts to move his shoulders more to the invisible beat, his foot tapping more enthusiastically._

_“Betcha 100 bucks he’ll start singing in the next minute.” A new male voice came from the left side._

_“Tony, warn a man!” Clint whisper-yelled. Tony just laughed as quietly as he could. An exasperated voice sighed deeply from the right side._

_“Guys, not again.”_

_“Aw, come on Steve, we’re just having a little fun!” Tony protested._

_“Not fun to me.” Clint grumbled. The crossing of his arms was almost audible from his tone._

_“Guys.” Steve said a little more annoyed, a Dad-like tone to his words._

_“What’s he listening to?” A voice came from behind the camera. It was soft, subtle, shy._

_“I don’t know Bruce, ask Steve.” Nat grumbled as she zoomed the camera out a little._

_“Sweet Child of Mine.” Steve replied almost instantly._

_“That’s my boy!” Tony stated proudly, “Hey, how long's it been?”_

_Shuffling could be heard off the camera._

_“You’re still good Tony. Twenty seconds left until it’s been a minute.” Bruce replied. Almost right after Bruce said that, Peter started to hum the tune out._

_Everyone stopped talking instantly, and Nat stilled the camera._

_“Where as a child I’d hide,_  
_And pray for the thunder,_  
_And the rain,_  
_To quietly pass me by,”_

_Peter took a deep breath and started the chorus with a smile on his face._

_“Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Sweet child o’ mine,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Sweet love of mine,”_

_He got up from his sitting position, letting himself hang from his fingertips as he continued._

_“Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Sweet, child o’ mine,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Sweet love of mine”_

_Peter closed his eyes, smiling. His left hand left the ceiling and he dangled from only his right hands fingertips._

_“Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Sweet child o’ mine,_  
_Oh,_  
_Sweet love of mine,”_

_He flipping down to the ground, continuing the song,_

_“Where do we go?_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh, o-“_

_Peter’s eyes caught the camera and the team. His face light up red as a tomato, his ear tips tinted red as well._

_“Guys!” He shrieked and hid his face in his hands, “Don’t film this!”_

_Tony laughed and appeared on the screen, his hands drifting to his belly._

_“Peter, you’re so good though!” He placed a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter mumbled into his hand, muffled words coming out._

_“What kiddo, can’t quite hear you?” Clint laughed as he appeared on screen, cupping one hand over his ear._

_“I said it’s embarrassing!” Peter squeaked as he shoved his hands further into his face. Bruce chuckled and moved on screen to wrap an arm around Peter’s thin frame._

_“If this superhero gig doesn’t work out, you could have a promising career in singing! Right Nat?” Bruce looked almost directly into the camera, just a bit off set. Peter splayed his fingers across his face, creating a peephole to look through._

_Nat made a thumbs up motion, captured close to the lens. Steve, who was laughing the whole time, decided to speak up and save the kid from further embarrassment,_

_“Alright, alright, it’s almost time for dinner. I’m cooking spaghetti!” The whole team cheered and Peter brightened considerably._

_“Alright!” He dashed from everyone’s arms to another room._

_“Too bad Thor couldn’t see this. He loves hearing Peter sing.” Bruce smiled, still in the view of the camera. Tony rolled his eyes._

_“Yeah, but Thor’s in Asgard.” A couple seconds ticked by and no one moved._

_“He really does have a beautiful voice.” Nat spoke with a hint of pride. The camera captured a happy, and surprised, looking team before clicking off._

* * *

 

_The camera whirred to life once more, being thrust around heavily. The image was shaky from the intense movement. It stopped and showed a fancy living room filled with all the same people from before, sans Tony._

_“Guys, Peter’s playing again!” Tony, the holder of the camera, said to all his teammates. They all grinned and hastily got to their feet, moving to follow Tony towards the sound._

_In a couple seconds the camera was able to capture the sound of piano notes being played smoothly. The nauseating motion stopped suddenly, showing Peter sitting on a piano bench. A white and black piano sat in front of him, gently singing the keys that Peter was pressing delicately._

_“Wow.” Bruce sighed happily, like the sound relaxed him._

_They all listened closely to Peter as he hit each note perfectly. The song hit a point where Peter started to hit the notes with more force and emotion. His face was relaxed, but battle ready._

_Eventually, the song went back to its melodic structure, the delicate key taps coming back. No one dared make a sound, all wanting to hear the beautiful noise they only heard once in awhile._

_“Wait,” Tony said suddenly. “Is that My Chemical Romance?”_

_“What the heck are you on about Tony?” Clint asked incredulously._

_“I think it is.” Nat confirmed with her typical emotionless tone. Tony quickly handed the camera to Bruce._

_“Kid!” Peter jumped at Tony’s voice. “My Chemical Romance, seriously?”_

_“Um.” Peter stuttered out, his eyes darting to the camera._

_“Tony!” Steve called out condescendingly, “You made him stop playing!”_

_Peter groaned when he finally realized they were all filming him again._

_“This is so embarrassing.” He muttered before jumping onto the ceiling._

_“Wait, kid, you didn’t answer my question!” Tony called out when he realized Peter was trying to make an exit._

_“Nope.” Peter said simply as he slipped into the vents on the ceiling._

_“I really need to make those vents smaller.” Tony grumbled to himself with a hand on his chin. Bruce clicked off the video with the push of a button._

* * *

 

_Peter stood, holding the now recording camera in his hands. He smiled into it and pulled it away from his face. In a sudden motion, he threw it up in the air. His hand quickly came up and aimed towards it. A white string of webbing came out from Peter’s wrist and stuck the camera to the wall snuggly._

_The new view allowed the camera to see that another piano adorned the room. Only, this time, it was red and blue. And, it was on the ceiling. Peter jumped onto the ceiling and sat there. He waved his hand, his baggy sweater hanging off his arm, to get the camera to focus on him._

_“Let’s see how well Tony’s new ceiling piano works.” Peter grinned and settled into position. He took a deep breath and started to gently tap his fingers against the keys. He closed his eyes and let himself get enraptured in the music._

_After a minute of playing, the team appeared in the doorway visible behind Peter. Steve led them, a soft smile on his face. He listened intently to him and closed his eyes, swaying his finger to the beat like a conductor. Nat stood behind Steve with the corners of her lips turned up. Her arms were crossed, but her posture showed friendliness. Tony and Bruce were swaying to the beat next to Nat. Lastly, Clint was leaned against the doorway, gently bobbing his head to the beat._

_They all managed to sit still, no words, as Peter played his piece. As Peter’s hands flew across the keyboard in a beautiful pattern, Nat’s upturned lips turned into a full blown smile. She looked at Peter, graceful on his piano, with a fond look in her eyes._

_When Peter finished, slowly taking his hands off to let the notes hang in the air, the whole team clapped and hollered with cheer._

_The noise startled Peter so much that he fell from the ceiling in surprise. Steve laughed and went to go hug Peter._

_“That was great Pete.” He said when his arms retracted from Peter’s frame. Peter shrugged and gave a shy smile, scratching the back of his head with his hand._

_“It was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard.” Nat casually spoke the words. Peter’s eyes widened with happiness. He ran to Nat and enveloped her in a tight hug. Nat’s eyes widened a fraction before she wrapped her arms around Peter as well._

_“Thank you.” He sighed happily. Tony came up and clapped a hand on his back. Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. Clint gave Peter a hug from behind. And, Steve managed to get his arms around all of them._

* * *

 

The last of the footage played on the Avengers T.V. screen. Peter sat cuddled against Tony’s chest, the arc reactor lighting his face in a blue hue. Nat was on his other side, an arm laid across his shoulders. His legs were being squished by Clint’s who sat next to Nat, his arms crossed behind his head. Steve was next to Tony, reaching across with his long arms to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Finally, Bruce was situated across all their laps, his hair tickling Steve’s chest and toes freezing Clint’s arm.

Peter let himself laugh at the antics he did on screen. Pointing out little things that they had all missed in the moment. He was happy. His family would always protect him.

* * *

 

Alternate Ending:

Peter smiled as he watched the videos on the old camera. He lifted his tear-filled eyes to the gravestones in the small courtyard.

Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff.

His eyes lingered on the Black Widow’s headstone. It was simple. What Nat had always wanted. He felt a tear drop fall down his cheek as he thought of the emotion she’d show only him.

“I won’t fail you.” He whispered to his family as his fists clenched protectively, “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
